GhostHunters
by zairizrox
Summary: I am dead sure you never knew that our beloved bladebreakers are a team of ghosthunters?...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...WARNING: Not for the chickenhearted!


Summary: A team of bladers- a group of **ghosthunters**-a bunch of friends-THE BLADEBREAKERS. On Alex's first mission as a ghosthunter, disaster strikes. Threatened by the whole community of ghosts the bladebreakers along with Alex have only one way to save themselves- Strap up their Nilnilseptium plated guns and hunt up the GHOSTS before they, themselves become the hunted.

Rating: May or may not change :) …I still haven't figured that out!

Warning: Lots of paranormal activity. **Not for the chickenhearted! **

Scared? Give it a chance! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghosthunters<strong>_

_**By zairizrox**_

_**Numero Uno**_

* * *

><p>I waited at his doorstep, "Open the door and come out quick."<p>

Thud, thud, thud. Somebody was running down the stairs.

"Fast," I shouted, "it's raining."

The door opened. A navy-blue haired boy of 17 opened the safety lock. "Hello!" he said, smiling.

"Hello," I replied giving an equally wide smile.

"You are early," he commented.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's an achievement for me: coming early instead of late."

"Come in, you are getting late," said Tyson, faking concern.

"As if you care. And I am wearing a raincoat. Put yours on and let's go," I said.

In 2 minutes we were sloshing down the road. He, wearing a blue raincoat and me, wearing a red one.

"Do you remember Max's address?" he asked suddenly, after we had been walking for half an hour.

"Umm, no," I said putting my hands up. "I thought you did. I am following you."

"And I am following you. You were supposed to be knowing the way," he said pointing accusingly at me.

"You know my geography is bad," I said making a face.

"Even mine is," said Tyson making tsk-ing noise. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No," I said, giving a sheepish smile. "But I don't look where I go. I am usually thinking of something or the other. But what's your excuse for forgetting the way?"

"I know it doesn't look like it," he said, rubbing his nose and giving a small smile, "but even I think a lot."

"Really?" I asked, interested. "What do you think about?"

"Food," he said simply. Then seeing my surprised look he added, "and my competitors and the next World Cup."

"But food is supreme, right?" I asked laughing.

"That's right and you should think about it too," he said getting a little serious. "Just look at the amount you eat."

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I don't diet or anything. It's just that I don't like anything other than junk food."

"What are you two doing here?" asked a deep voice from behind.

Tyson and I turned.

"Kai!" we both shouted.

He just nodded and looked at us questioningly.

"We-er," I started mentally asking Tyson to tell Kai about our address-mishap. Then taking a deep breath I said quickly, "We lost our way. You going to Tate house? Please take us too."

I saw the faintest smile on Kai's lips. "You two are far away from Max's place. In fact, you are near mine."

"Really?" asked Tyson in surprised voice.

I looked equally surprised. Had we not come to Kai's place last week?

"I'll give you two a ride," he said getting into a Black Porsche. "Hop in."

Tyson and I did just that and then made life hell for Kai by acting so childish and immature that the bystanders started to point at Kai's car.

With blazing cheeks Kai drove off.

* * *

><p>You must be wondering who I am.<p>

Well, I am Alex Mahogany. I am 16 years old. I love music, football, adventure, mystery and when I don't have anything to do I read books. Ya, just your average girl. Along with many other things _I am a Ghosthunter._ That hit you hard didn't it?

But I am not joking. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. I would advise you'd better not. It's much safer that way. But jokes aside, ghosts do exist.

And you would be surprised to know the number of people who do believe in ghosts. I never did…until I got proof enough. Even the government believes in them. One of its smartest moves was to build a Ghost Crime branch. It includes a variety of other sub-parts but the only one in order is the Ghost Termination Authority.

Oh! You never heard of it? Its ok, nobody except its workers, its funders and the Prime Minister know about it. A small group of people which don't fall in any of these categories also know about it.

Last year, my history teacher called me during recess one day. What she said was going to change my life forever. I still remember the conversation very well-

_ said, "You are interested in history?"_

"_A lot," I replied._

"_You believe in ghosts?" she asked._

"_No," I laughed. I couldn't see the point of this conversation. _

"_You should start from now on."_

_I stopped laughing. was serious._

"_I haven't seen one till now," I said stubbornly._

"_I knew you wouldn't be ready straight away so I brought one," she said. Motioning me to follow her she started walking._

_I followed behind. Sure, everybody knew was barmy but this was too much. Mentally feeling sorry for her I decided to humour her._

_She led me into the school church. It was dark inside, but there was enough light to see where I was going. She went to one of the cupboards at the back while I looked around. I had entered the school church only a few times till now so I looked around surprised. There were such a lot of things I had never noticed._

_When I again looked back at she had disappeared. I looked inside the cupboard. No one._

"_Mrs. Curie? Where are you?" I asked. My voice echoed eerily. MRS. CUUURIIIEEEE. .ARE YOUUUU._

"_Stop making such a lot of noise and come down."_

What followed was bizarre. An ugly looking ghost was haunting the underground rooms. wouldn't tell me anything more except that the ghost wouldn't do anything because of the close proximity with the church. He still hauled curses at us.

If you think I was strong and stayed there standing bravely, you are wrong. I screamed but out of curiosity (call me mad) I stayed there.

The next few months were filled signing papers, training and ghost study. A month ago I was given a team. A team of five guys who I knew nothing about. From what I had read from the Ghost Branch Archive they were new to this job too. One of their team members-someone named Daichi had been killed in their first ghost raid. According to the Guidelines every team should have even number of members. So, I was appointed to their team.

This was going to be our first raid together. Mine, Tyson's, Max's, Ray's, Kai's and Kenny's. We were to assemble at Tate house. We had spent the last week planning this. The others warned me that it wasn't something that would excite me. I begged to differ.

* * *

><p>"Will you please stop making a fool of yourself?" Kai thundered.<p>

"Who me?" Tyson and I asked in unison.

Kai shook his head, giving up.

* * *

><p>We reached Tate Residence, strapped our weapons, made specially for Ghosts with a few additions from Kenny. All in secrecy, we started off.<p>

"Kai, I feel like having an ice-cream, please stop over," said Max, giving a smile.

"Ya, there's nothing like ice-cream to prepare us to beat the ghost-butts," agreed Ray.

"There's a stall," Tyson pointed at a colourful, crowded stall.

I looked at them in surprise. We were going to a haunted hospital and they felt like having an ice? For the first time in my life I didn't buy an ice-cream even though everybody except Kenny and me bought one. I looked at Kenny, hard. There _was_ something definitely wrong with him. He was usually good-natured. But he was all clammed up and fidgety today.

"Here we are," said Ray as the car stopped.

I gulped and looked at the hospital. It looked a normal rundown, wrecked building but something inside me told me to run as fast as I could.

Max took my hand and we followed the others inside the rickety door.

The door crashed shut by itself enveloping us in darkness. Somebody screamed….

**Go on, press that cute little REVIEW button. **

**Aaaaaand the next chapter is going to be fun! Thanks for reading! Till next time...**


End file.
